Simple Moments
by Rakime-vh
Summary: Because most of the time happiness is found in the simplest moments in life. Collection of drabbles and one-shots about KuroxFai. Spoilers in some of them.
1. Weather

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime**

**

* * *

**

The place where Kurogane came from has a warn weather almost all the time. There has winter indeed, but it isn't too cold.

The first countries he visited with the others had a nice climate, but he realized that this wouldn't continue when they arrived to the Country of Jade. Everything was covered in snow, his feet felt funny when walking through it; the wind was so chilly that his nose hurt every time he breathed and the weather was so cold that he could even feel every part of his body getting frozen. Things didn't change much when he took his outfit off and wore the clothes from that country, he just wasn't used to cold weather.

And at night things got worse, no matter how many blankets he cover with, he just couldn't warm up himself. Definitely he wouldn't be able to sleep at all as long as they stayed in that place. Damn it! This situation really got into his nerves. One thing was staying awake to be on guard duty and other was staying awake because you just couldn't sleep.

Maybe that's why he didn't even think of protesting when Fai snuck up to his bed in the middle of the night, lay down next to him and curled up against his body, arguing that it was so cold that if they wanted to sleep, they'd need to warm up each other. He had a point.

What he couldn't understand was why the mage kept doing that after, even when they were in countries with hot weather.

* * *

I apologize for any grammatical incongruence you might see, I'm not a English speaker, so, I surely have a lot of mistakes when writing.


	2. Drinking

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime**

**

* * *

  
**

Fai really loves drinking, but not because of the reason they all seem to think.

He doesn't love it because he has fun playing with a drunken Sakura nor because he enjoys making jokes with a drunken Mokona. Neither because he laughs a lot looking how Kurogane runs after him trying to calm him down. Not even because he forgets everything about his past when he's drunk.

No, he loves drinking because when he's in that state, Kurogane lets him sleep cuddling him if that keeps him from being running all over the place making a mess, calling him stupid names and meowing like a cat.

* * *

I apologize for any grammatical incongruence you might see, I'm not a English speaker, so, I surely have a lot of mistakes when writing.


	3. Nicknames

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Kuragane didn't care about nicknames at all; even his father used to call him by nicknames sometimes and he kind of liked it. It was until he met the mage when he started to loathed them.

For him, nicknaming someone who you just met was really rude and disrespectful. Introducing someone using nicknames was even worse. Encouraging others (specially that white manju bun) to call you by those nicknames was kind of evil. And making up more and more stupid nicknames just because it amuses you was a selfish and incorrect thing to do.

After some time he got used to it, but it didn't mean he was comfortable with that stupid habit of that mage. He felt angry, humiliated, exasperated and so many other things every time he couldn't make that bastard stop his stupid game. He was the best ninja of his country for god sake! Why the hell it was impossible to him to solve such an idiotic situation? He really loathed nicknames.

That's why he never imagined that it would be so painful to hear him pronouncing his proper name.


	4. Cooking

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime**

**

* * *

  
**

Fai was really good at cooking. It was one of the things about himself that made him proud, because, unlike his magic, it wasn't something which he was born with, it was a skill he had acquired with hard work and constant practice.

That was why he loved when Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona flattered his cooking skills, and also, that was why he hated when Kurogane refused to eat what he cooked.

At the beginning he had fun watching how Kurogane turned his head away and even left the table sometimes in order to avoid being forced or cheated to eat. In the course of time, he began to feel a little frustrated, was this just because of the way he was or because he really didn't like his cooking?

Even when Kurogane started to eat by free will he felt it was just because of the hunger and not because he liked it.

The frustration was followed by anger, and finally, by sadness.

One night, after having dinner, he served to everyone but Kurogane a piece of the chocolate cake he had made earlier in the afternoon. He never wanted to eat sweet things and he had decided not to force him anymore.

He started to eat as he chatted happily, but he stopped when he felt a gaze on him. He cast his eyes over the room and he was shocked to find Kurogane staring at him.

Was he angry?

When he was about to ask the ninja what was wrong, he stood up and left the room.

Fai couldn't help but smile.

He had been so stupid, there was never a reason to feel sad, after all, even if most of the time he forced Kurogane to eat his food, the ninja had never spat it out.

* * *

I hope this one doesn't have much grammatical errors.


	5. Chatting

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime**

**

* * *

**

Kurogane was a quiet person and he liked to be this way. He believed in talking just what was necessary and keeping everything else to himself. He really didn't see the point of talking about insignificant and stupid things nor talking just to make conversation. It was a waste of time, it would be more productive to use that time in meditating.

When he started his journey through different dimensions, he made clear this ideology to his companions since the first day, and they understood and accepted this part of his personality. Well, all of them but Fai.

That stupid mage chatted all the time and always about stupid things, but what bothered him the most was that he addressed him the 90% of the time.

The more he demanded him to shut up, the more the mage chatted.

The more he ignored him, the more the mage chatted.

The more he answered with monosyllables words, the more the mage chatted.

The more he answered in a rude way, the more the mage chatted.

The more he insulted him, the more the mage chatted.

There was no way to shut him up! He even talked in his sleep! It was really frustrating!

When they arrived to the Country of Shura of the past, he felt relieved, really relieved. Fai quit talking after two days when he noticed it was futile; there just was no way to understand each other.

Finally, peace and silence! He really needed this tranquility. He enjoyed it and he wished things could go on like this from now on.

But the day in which Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona should join them had to arrive for sure. And when it happened, he was in the worst mood ever. But not because that fool started to chat endlessly again, but because he realized how much he had missed that stupid chatting.


	6. Rooms

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime**

* * *

The first time they didn't need to share a room was in Outo Country. The house where they stayed was big enough for each one had a room.

Kurogane looked extremely pleased with this, Fai didn't.

Fai liked to share a room with him, it was fun. He enjoyed watching how the ninja lay down on his bed trying to occupy all the space in order to prevent him from sneaking out and cuddling him in the middle of the night. He liked staying up late teasing him, until Kurogane couldn't take it anymore and threw him a pillow right into his face to shut him up. But most of all, he loved listening his breathing in the other side of the room when he awoke at daybreak due to a nightmare, it helped him to get rid of the loneliness.

He rolled over his bed for the umpteenth time and sighed heavily, he just couldn't get to sleep, and he was sure that the bed has nothing to do with that.

At midnight he gave up, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked towards the door. He had made up his mind; he was going to sneak up Kurogane's room, even if he got mad at him. He opened the door and immediately, he went back a few centimeters, in shock.

Kurogane was standing right in front of him, his right hand on the doorknob and his eyes staring at the floor, no daring to look at him.

Fai just smiled. He was going to be able to sleep at last.


	7. Hallucination

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime**

**

* * *

  
**

Fai hardly ever got sick. He didn't know if this was because of his magic or because of his really good and strong immune system.

He couldn't even remember when the last time he fell ill was. He remembered feeling a little sick the first days he was in that well surrounded by corpses, and having a slight cold when he arrived to the extremely cold Celes Country. But that was all.

Maybe that's why he didn't pay attention to the dizziness that accompanied him since that morning on. It was till night, while he was washing the dishes, when the room suddenly started to move in circles very fast and everything got dark immediately.

When he opened his eyes, he realized he was laying on his bed, and although the room was dark, he could distinguish the figure of Kurogane next to him. Or that was what he thought he saw, he couldn't tell for sure, his head was still spinning and he didn't even know if he was truly awake.

When he opened his eyes for the second time, the sunshine was already coming through the curtains of the window. He glanced at the room and found out he was alone. He sat up and noticed that something fell down on his lap. A woolen cloth? Blurred images appeared in his mind, memories of someone staying next to him and putting cold clothes on his forehead during the night. Then he remembered that he thought he saw Kurogane.

Fai shook his head lightly, laughing at himself. There was no way that it had happened. He must be hallucinating.


	8. Photos

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime**

**

* * *

**

Kurogane didn't hate that thing, at all. He hated that stupid mage and his damned ability to make any insignificant thing a bother to him.

That camera had been a gift to Sakura from that girl from Piffle Country who looked just like Tomoyo-hime, that was why he restrained his desire to break it.

At the beginning, it hadn't been a big deal. Sakura barely used it; she only took a photo every time they arrived to a new world, and just because Fai suggested it.

Later, little by little, the mage started to usurp the camera and to take photos more often; when they were having lunch, when they were hanging around, when they were planning their next moves, when they were training, etcetera.

Up until then the situation had been bearable, he just had to ignore him and get away from him when the idiot was carrying the camera. But soon afterward, the fool discovered his repulsion to photos and made his personal aim to take him as much photos as possible. When he was sleeping, eating, meditating, training, fighting, staring, thinking, sitting down, laying down, even breathing!! His patience was running out!!

Honestly, he just held himself back from kicking the mage ass and destroying that damned camera because he had learnt that the more he got furious about something the fool did, the more the fool did it!

And Kurogane kept this in mind for a few weeks, trying to stay calmed. He was going to destroy all the photos as soon as he could anyway.

It was till one night, when Fai had had the great idea of taking him a photo while he was taking a shower when the ninja let his rage out. That had been the last straw!

Quickly, he placed a towel around his waist and ran after that stupid, fool and idiot mage. He was going to destroy that damned camera once and for all.


	9. Revenge

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime**

**

* * *

  
**

Kurogane had figured it out. After giving it a lot of thought, it occurred to him a pretty interesting idea about why he couldn't make the mage stop teasing him. It was so simple, stupid and logical at the same time.

The ninja was the strongest man in his country, and also, he was the strongest one between his current companions. But Fai was the fastest one, so fast, that the ninja had never been able to catch him when chasing after him. So, it was because of this that Kurogane could never carry out all his threats. As long as Fai could get his own way without any reprisal, he'll keep mocking him.

So, that was what Kurogane had to do. He had to teach him a lesson. He had to make him pay for everything he had done to him. He had to take revenge. Oh yes, revenge, he liked that word, despite what some people said, for him, revenge was so damn sweet.

Kurogane felt happy now that he had found out the solution to this problem. He already had planned a lot of horrible and painful things to do to make the mage pay. Now the problem was that, no matter how hard he tried to catch the fool, he just couldn't do it, Fai was faster than him and the ninja couldn't change that fact. Sometimes, he even thought that the wizard could fly!

He was about to give up and just learn to ignore him, when one day, by mere accident, he caught him.

Fai had managed to make him lose his patient, as usual, and when he saw his intentions to shut him up, he started to run away from him, carelessly, laughing and looking back to see how much distance was between them. That was why the mage didn't notice the group of fruits, which had fallen from the hundreds of trees surrounding them, in front on him. He stepped on what looked like an apple, and even if he tried to hold on to a liana, he spun and ended up falling to the floor on his back.

Kurogane, who was running with all his might, couldn't slow down on time, and bumped into him and fell on him.

Finally he caught him! In a very twisted way, yes, but he caught him and that was all that matters to him.

Rising a little, the ninja started to decide how he was going to take his revenge. He stared at the mage, grinning, and his mood got worse immediately. That idiot was… smiling? Why the hell was he smiling?! Really, was he dumb enough to not realize in how much danger he was?!

Well, it didn't matter; Kurogane would feel even better after erasing that damned smile with his revenge. But before his mind could register and analyze his actions, he was already bending down and pressing his lips against the mage's, kissing him.

Oh yeah, revenge was sweet, but so were those lips.

* * *

_Wow, this was the longest up until now. Hope there aren't too much mistakes XD, god, I haven't realize how difficult is to write in other language appart from your mothertongue._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy it ^^.  
_


	10. Lucky

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime**

**

* * *

  
**

A bad omen, a misfortune, a curse, an error, an aberration, a tragedy; that was all that Fai was.

He wasn't supposed to be born; he wasn't supposed to be alive. His mere existence caused misfortune, deaths, wars, madness, tragedies, and bad luck.

Every bad thing that happened was his fault. Every person around him was going to fall into misfortune sooner or later, even his father, mother and brother. No one in his right mind wanted to be near him; and he didn't blame them, he even agreed with them.

The king had been right to lock him up, he shouldn't be allow to be with someone else; that's why he started to keep a distance between him and the whole world, he just didn't want to be responsible for any other death.

So, when Kurogane sacrificed his arm in order to save his life, the life of a boy who was a bad omen, the mage was completely in shock.

And when the ninja held him tight and told him he was lucky to meet him, Fai couldn't do anything but burst into tears.

* * *

_Hum, I guess this was pretty short, but I really liked it anyway :P_


	11. Sex

**SIMPLE MOMENTS**

**By Rakime**

**

* * *

  
**

The first time they had sex, it had been a mistake. They had been too drunk to remember how exactly they had ended up together laying down on the same bed, both naked.

The second time they had sex, it had been lust. They were both virile and healthy men with perfectly normal human needs and with only two options: meet those needs with each other of keep trying to do it by themselves with no satisfactory results.

The third time they had sex, it had been for company. Even if they weren't traveling alone, sometimes being far away from everything and everyone you know made you feel lonely and disoriented.

The forth time they had sex, it had been for habit. Sleeping alone was getting weirder and unbearable; and without even noticing it, they were getting used to share the bed, used to be together.

The fifth time they had sex, it had been just for desire. Now every time their gaze met, they felt attracted to each other; every time they came close, their skin burnt; and every time they got together, they wished to never have to separate from each other.

The sixth time they had sex, they started to loose count. It was so usual and so frequent that keeping a record was nonsense.

The next time they had sex, it had been for need. Everything was changing so fast and in a very twisted way that they needed to cling to something that was familiar.

The next to the last time they had sex, it had been awful. Kurogane was still socked about how things had turned out and Fai was still mad at him for forcing him to keep living. Now he had no human needs anymore, he had vampire needs instead, which were much worse and stronger than human's.

The last time they had sex, was the first time they made love. It had been the best time ever, the combination of the sex act and feelings felt amazing, there weren't words to describe it. Everything was over now and even if it hadn't been exactly a happy ending, they felt happy, because now they could be together with no lies or secrets to stand in their way.

* * *

_I'm not sure about the grammar, I think I screwed up in some phrases, so, if you find a mistake, let me know so I can correct it ^^_


End file.
